Various types of trays have been formed from corrugated paperboard in the past for use in packaging and shipping different kinds of merchandise. Such trays are generally cut from a flat corrugated sheet and are then folded along score lines to form a tray for containing various goods. Since these type of the display trays can be quickly constructed in a retail store, the display trays of this type is generally known as a “PDQ” (Pretty Darn Quick). Retail stores prefer a means to facilitate secondary placement of promotional product as off-shelf pallet displays reached the end of their sell cycle. Thus, they want a tray that could be removed from the pallet and then placed on a 24″, 30″, or 36″ fixture shelf. Historically, PDQ trays have relied on extendable graphic panels to fill remaining shelf space; however, retailers do not want to take up valuable shelf space with graphic panels. They want a tray that had the ability to “expand” in order to hold additional product.
Accordingly, there is need for an adjustable display tray which is capable of expanding and contracting so as to provide a retailer with the flexibility of using the expandable tray as a stock-keeping unit in an expanded or a contracted configuration.